


They Were Alright

by kenzXquinn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protectiveness, also fuck canon, also yevgeny lives with them, ian and mickey never went to prison, no beta we die like men, yev is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzXquinn/pseuds/kenzXquinn
Summary: Ian and Mickey are both teachers and they live in their perfect little house with their teenage son. Their son has a secret which he isn't very good at hiding.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Yevgeny Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	They Were Alright

Southside High School had never been the epitome of excellent education. There were holes in the walls, rats in the basement, and a seriously concerning water stain in the gymnasium ceiling. However, two young teachers were adamant about changing the school's reputation.

Ian Gallagher always had a passion for history. In middle school he would watch WWII documentaries to prepare himself for the Army, but he ended up falling in love with history instead. He was fifteen when him and Mickey started hanging out, and he would often bore him with facts of different Chinese dynasties or quotes from the US Constitution. Mickey would make fun of him for being a nerd but he secretly found it endearing. Ian realized five years later just how much Mickey enjoyed listening to Ian's historical rambles when he heard the older man explaining to Yevgeny the difference between democracy and monarchy while watching Shrek.

Mickey Milkovich, on the other hand, was a math lover. Always had been, always will be. He started a side business of doing North side kids' algebra homework when he was only 12 years old, and continued the business even after he dropped out of school. Numbers just came easy to him, life did not come as easy, so he often turned to math as a distraction.

Mickey and Ian grew up together. They made it through every obstacle life could throw at them, and they grew stronger. Yevgeny was eight when Ian suggested they both get their GEDs and go back to school. They could take night classes at the community college while also maintaining their day jobs. Six years later, and they both were college graduates with teaching certificates and amazing jobs at Southside High School. They were able to use their new salaries to move into a nicer house with their fourteen year old son. Svetlana lived fifteen minutes away and would take Yev every  
other week.

Their students loved them. They were incredible teachers and were able to connect with the students better than any of the other teachers in the school. Part of it also might be that they were Southside alumni and famous for their last names, but Ian preferred to think of it as their excellent teaching abilities.

-

Waking up on a Monday was the worst part of their jobs. At 6:15 the shrill ringing of their alarm clock pulled both of them out of their dreams. Since mickey was closest, he would be the one to turn off the annoying sound.

"Morning, Gallagher," Mickey turned to cuddle into Ian's side, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Do we really have to get up today? It's too fucking early," Ian complained, eyes shut.

A banging on their door yanked them out of their dreamy daze.

"Wake up! I'm not gonna be late for school because you two don't know how to get out of bed in the morning," Yev shouted.

"We're awake, man. Chill the fuck out," Mickey rolled out of bed and flung open the door to reveal Yevgeny fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Why are you already dressed, nerd?" Ian teased their son as he climbed out of bed and stood behind Mickey at the door.

"Because I like getting ready early so I can look good and be fully awake before school," Yev said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, loser, now will you let me pass so I can start getting ready?" Mickey gestured for Yev to move, and the boy continued walking down the hallway. Mickey and Ian both headed towards the bathroom for a shower (to save water, obviously).

A couple minutes into them showering in comfortable silence, Mickey spoke, "When did our kid get so fucking old? Bossing us around and shit. I swear he was just spitting up on my shirt a week ago."

"I know, right?" Ian turned his head to look at his husband, "And he's a morning person now? Who the fuck did he get that from?"

"Definitely not us. Can't remember Svet ever getting off her ass that early in the morning either." Mickey noticed they were both finished showering and turned off the water, stepping out to grab a towel. Ian followed suit.

"At least he's not fucking old men or moving drugs like us when we were his age," Ian shrugged.

"Because he knows that if I ever catch him even near a drug I will lock him in his bedroom until he's eighteen," Mickey said as he walked out of the bathroom, not knowing Yev could hear him.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't so drugs, Dad!" Yev yelled from the living room.

"I didn't say you did!" Mickey yelled back as he laughed.

The couple got dressed in their usual work attire. Ian in a sweater and casual slacks, and Mickey in ripped black jeans and a dark button up. They didn't take long to get ready, so they still had twenty minutes before they had to leave the house. Ian poured them both cereal while Mickey started making the coffee.

It was a good routine they had almost everyday. Sometimes Mickey would think about how perfect their little family was and he would get tears in his eyes, not that he'd admit it to anybody. He never thought he'd get out of the shitty life he was born into, and yet here he was, perfect husband and kid and a successful life. He was so incredibly proud of himself and Ian.

"Yev, are Amy and Jemma still coming over after school?" Ian suddenly remembered they were going to be responsible for feeding three teenagers instead of one.

"Yeah, can my other friend come too?" Yev replied. Ian gave Mickey a look that said "he has other friends?" and mickey replies with a look that said "fuck if I know, man."

"Uh, sure. I'll just order pizza for you guys." Ian and Mickey finished their cereal and poured some coffee into travel mugs.

"Sounds good. Are you guys ready yet?" Yev said without looking up from his phone. Ian could see he was texting someone.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on. Why are you in such a rush to get to school anyway?" Mickey said as he was shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers.

"Maybe I just want to break the Milkovich reputation of always being late," the kid said before walking out the door.

Mickey turned to Ian, "He got that attitude from your family."

"No fucking way. It was definitely you," Ian rebutted.

-

The morning was going pretty average. Ian's third period students were usually quite calm and they were ahead of schedule so Ian decided to give them a break. He assigned a worksheet that would only take about 30 minutes and gave them the rest of the period to do what ever they wanted. While they did that, Ian texted his husband to meet him in his room for lunch while he graded some papers.

Ian didn't mean to overhear his students conversations but sometimes teenagers don't know how loud they actually are. A boy he recognized as Jacob Markle was talking with Amy and Jemma.

"Do you think Yev's parents will like me? I mean, they're both my teachers already but being their student is much different than being their son's boyfriend," the boy looked genuinely nervous. Ian, on the other hand was shocked out of his mind. He didn't know little Yev even liked boys, let alone had a boyfriend. Yevgeny never even talked about having other friends.

"Ian will probably like you more than Mickey. But that doesn't mean Mick is gonna kill you or anything," he heard Jemma say. He couldn't say that he disagreed with her statement, but he found it quite funny.

"Actually, I don't think he has come out to his parents yet. Which is weird considering they're gay, but it's his decision I guess." Amy joined in.

"He said he just doesn't want his parents to worry about him. I guess they experienced a lot of homophobia when they came out and Yev doesn't want them to be afraid that he'll experience the same thing," Jacob explained. Ian did like the guy, as much as he wanted not to. He was smart and he seemed to care about Yev so how could Ian not like him?

Ian didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation because the bell rang. At least it was lunch.

After all the kids exited the room, Mickey walked in holding two bags, lunches for the two of them. He made sure no stragglers were left in the room before leaning down to kiss his husband. 

"My first three periods were fucking awful, how were yours?" Mickey asked while pulling up a chair to Ian's desk.

"I'm going to tell you something I overheard about our son and you have to promise not to freak out," Ian looked at Mickey with the look.

"Like I said, as long as he's not moving drugs, or fucking corpses, he'll be fine," Mickey urged Ian to tell him.

"Okay, so I think Yev is gay," Ian started but shushed Mickey before he could interrupt him, "hold on, let me finish. I heard that kid Jacob Markle, I think you have him in one of your classes, talking to Amy and Jemma about how he was nervous to meet us and how Yev hasn't come out to us yet because he doesn't want us to worry about him getting hate crimed."

"Dude, what the fuck? You're serious?" Mickey's eyebrows did the thing and his voice held amusement and surprise.

"Dead serious, man. The kid that's coming over tonight isn't just Yev's friend."

"So do we tell Yev that we know, or do we wait for him to tell us?" Mickey asked, serious now.

"I really don't know. I think we're supposed to wait for him to come to us?"

"I guess we'll wait then."

-

Mickey was packing up some papers when Yev walked in his class.

"Hey, Dad, can you drive my friends back to our place? We don't really wanna walk," the kid asked as he leaned in the doorframe.

"Sure, your dad should be here in a second. One of you fuckers is gonna have to sit on someone's lap," Mickey pointed out.

"Okay, sounds good." before Yev could walk out the door Ian showed up behind him.

"You guys ready?" Ian asked the two of them.

"Yep, my friends are riding home with us," Yev explained as they walked down the hallway.

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand as they walked, a habit he had acquired a couple years prior. Ian guesses it had something to do with him making up for all the years of hidden affection between the two of them, but Mickey would just tell him to shut up. Yev spotted his three friends near the school's entrance and led his parents to them.

"Hey, guys. My dads said they can drive us home but we're gonna have to fit four of us in the backseat."

Any spoke up, "Well, Yevvy-boy, you are the smallest of all of us and Jake is the biggest so it seems we know who is sitting on who's lap."

"Okay, fine," Ian noticed the small glare Yev sent towards the twins and the blush that grew on Jacob's cheeks. They were so much like Ian and Mickey.

"Let's go, fuckers," Mickey smirked and started out the door.

"Mick, you're still their teacher. You can't swear in front of them," Ian said.

"Amy and Jemma have known me since they were born, they're used to me swearing. The Only one who hasn't heard me swear is Jacob and he better get used to it," Mickey replied.

"Swearing doesn't bother me, Mr. Milkovich," Jacob chimed in.

"See, Ian? The kid is fine," Mickey smirked.

They all climbed into the car, Yev melted into Jacob's lap like he belonged there. Ian smiled at them through the rear view mirror.

"I know all of you have my class," Mickey started, "How many of you have finished the homework due tomorrow?"

"I did, Dad," Yev said proudly.

"Really? You fucking hate math?" Mickey said confused.

"Um, Jake has been helping me. He really likes math," Yev explained.

"I like you, Jacob," Mickey said, "All the best men like math."

"That is so not true, Mickey," Ian said offended, "All the best men like history."

"I-I like history too, Mr. Gallagher," said Jacob.

"Math and history? Impossible." replied Mickey.

"Jake is like a genius. Likes all his classes except English," Yev said with a hint of pride.

"Isn't that the only class you actually like?" Ian asked.

"Yep."

Ian gave Mickey a look to say "I think I actually love them together."

-

The next day at school, Ian overheard another conversation just before his third period started.

"I think Yev's planning on coming out today," Jacob's voice stuck out, "He said that he doesn't like hiding from his parents. Also, I think his dads might actually like me."

"I've never seen Mickey so nice to a stranger before. I think he definitely likes you, Ian does too," Jemma smiled.

"Thank God. I was so nervous." Jacob sighed in relief.

"You really like Yev, don't you?"

"I love him, guys. I know we've only been together for a couple months but i'm crazy about him. He's smart, funny, strong, and incredibly adorable. I don't want to lose him."

Ian tried his hardest not to smile as he walked to the front of his class room.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be starting my favorite unit: World War One. There will be a presentation due in two weeks but we'll get to that later," Ian clapped his hands and smiled as the class groaned.

-

Mickey's last period was his favorite. It was Pre-Calculus so it was mostly juniors and seniors but there were a few smart sophomores too. One of those sophomores was Jacob Markle, whom Mickey had grown to like. Jacob was a good kid, and he was head over heels in love with Yev which was obvious to see.

"Trigonometry. My absolute favorites part of teaching this class and if any of you don't like it then you can just take an F right now because it's what we're doing for the rest of the semester." Mickey smirked at the class before turning to the board.

While he was teaching he heard some students walking in the hallway. They were being disruptive and annoying, and while Mickey planned on just shutting the door, he heard something that made his face turn red.

"God, I hate history class. It's not enough that we have to listen to that faggot teacher, now we have to do a presentation." One of the kids complained. Before Mickey could think twice he was in the hallway to take a look at the two. The only "faggot" history teacher he knew of was his husband, and nobody called his husband a faggot but him.

"Hey, assholes. How about you come back to my classroom so I can give you a nice long detention sentence?" Mickey have them the infamous look.

"Uh, h-hey, Mr. Milkovich. Detention isn't necessary, we'll keep it down," one of the idiots said.

"The noise isn't the issue, assface. But I do have an issue with my husband being called a faggot by some scrawny little nobody," Mickey gestured his hands to make them come towards him, "so, I'll say it again. Come into my classroom, please."

The boys followed him. The smallest one spoke up, "We're really sorry, sir. We didn't know he was your husband."

"So you're not gonna call me a faggot? Why's that?" Mickey answered before they could, "Wait. Let me guess. It's because I'm the one with the tattooed knuckles and former juvie stints. You're scared of me, but not of him."

"Well, yeah, kinda..." one of them said.

"Well, let me tell you something. I don't beat people anymore, but I do have other ways of ruining your life. Therefore, you're both getting detention for the rest of the semester. And you're going to write me and Mr. Gallagher apology letters, got it?" Mickey handed them both detention slips and wrote it down in his own notes.

"Got it, sir."  
"Yes, Mr. Milkovich."

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my classroom."

-

"Hey, Dad, how were your classes today?" Yev asked Ian as he walked out of his classroom at the end of the day.

"Really good actually. I had no issues today," Ian smiled at his son before something else caught his eye. Well, someone else. "But, I have a feeling your dad didn't have such a good day."

Confused, Yev turned to see Mickey storming down the hallways with an angry look on his face. When he got closer to his family his face softened a little bit his body language was still angry.

"Uh, I'm scared to ask how your day was, dad," Yev said with confusion.

"Shut up and come here," Mickey pulled both of them in for an awkwardly uncomfortable group hug. After a few seconds, he pulled away to grab Ian by the face and kiss him hard.

"I'm still here!" Yev exclaimed at the image of his two dads showing such public love. The couple pulled away and laughed.

"So, what was that for?" Ian asked.

"Some kids were being homophobic towards you and it really made me mad," Mickey shrugged.

"Wait, really? Like to your face?" asked Yev.

"No, but I overheard it. Gave them detention for months," Mickey shook his head with anger. Just then they heard Yev gasp and turned around to see what was so shocking. There was Jacob with bloody knuckles and a split lip. From the state of his injuries it looked like he won whatever fight he was apart of.

"Jake, what the fuck?" Yev ran over to look at his bloody fingers and Ian and Mickey shared a look.

"Um, so don't be mad but I kinda beat these two guys up." Jacob looked at Yev like the boy would smack him.

"I'm not mad, asshole, just tell me what happened."

"There were these guys that said some stuff about your dad and I couldn't just let them get away with it," Jacob scratches the back of his neck, "so I kinda broke their noses and possibly dislocated one's shoulder?"

Yev just smiled and pulled the taller kid down to kiss him gently. Ian and Mickey looked at each other in shock. Before they could say anything, Yev turned around.

"Oh, yeah. Dads, I'm gay and Jacob is my boyfriend." The boy turned around and looked down nervously.

"Okay." Ian and Mickey said at the same time and shrugged.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Yev asked.

"I mean, what else did you expect us to do? Send you to conversion camp?" Ian laughed.

"Also, we kinda already knew," Mickey added.

"What? How?" Their son exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. Now, are you coming or not? Bring your boyfriend with you," Mickey said before grabbing Ian and walking towards the exit.

Ian just smirked at Mickey and grabbed his hand. Their little family was pretty alright.


End file.
